Unnamed Village
by Asuka minami
Summary: Rin yang pingsan tersadar di dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki dan dalam keadaan tidak ingat apa pun. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sbelumnya? #gk pintar buat summary - -v
1. Chapter 1

Asuka : Aloha~ minna.. Ini fic kedua aku loh!#bangga

Miku : fic pertamanya aja belum kelar!

Rin : iya nih, mana aku dapat adegan paling sedikit di fic itu..

Asuka : e..etto.. itu.. belum kefikiran mau buat lanjutan yang gimana. Hahahah .

Rin Miku : #sweatdroped

Len : sudahlah, lagian nanti pasti dilanjutin, ya kan, Asuka-chan?

Asuka : #mengangguk cepat

Rin : mentang-mentang kau jadi pemain utama, terus yang salah malah dibelain?!

Len : ehehe..masa? Bukan gitu kok!

Rin : huh! #buang muka

Len : eh..eh?

Asuka : #glek Hei, hei sudahlah,, kapan fic nya dimulai kalau kalian berantem? Mending damai deh..

Rin Miku : #menatap Asuka dengan pandangan emangnya-ini-salah-siapa?

Len : #facepalm

Asuka : hahaha.. abaikan kejadian tadi. Sekarang ayo kita mulai~!

Rin Miku : #dalam hati : awas kau nanti Asuka!

Asuka : ..! #merinding

**~DISCLAIMER~**

**Vocaloid is belong to Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**-WARNING!—**

**Fic ini mengandung EYD yang belum sempurna, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC, dan ada (sedikit) unsur gaje.**

** Membaca fic ini berlebihan bisa mengakibatkan penasaran(?), sweatdrop gk jelas, dan facepalm di tempat.**

**Note : disini ada beberapa penggambaran tokoh yang tidak sesuai dengan karakter aslinya, seperti warna mata dan rambut. I hope it's not a problem for you.**

**_**

_

~~Happy Reading and Enjoy it~~

_Dingin..dan gelap. _

_Aku merasa tubuhku melayang. _

_Aku tenggelam..? _

_Atau terjatuh? _

_Ugh..tubuhku sulit kugerakkan. _

_Seseorang..tolong…_

**Normal POV**

"Rin, Rin..!" Sesosok pria menepuk-nepuk pipi perempuan yang tidak sadarkan diri dipelukannya. Ia terus berusaha menyadarkannya , sampai kemudian perempuan itu akhirnya menggeliat

"Ngh.." Perempuan yang dipanggil Rin oleh pria itu mulai terbangun. Lelaki berambut honeyblonde itu tersenyum lebar. Rin membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pria bermata ocean yang sedang menyangga tubuhnya.

"Rin, kau baik-baik saja?" Rin hanya mengangguk lemah. Prmuda itu membantunya duduk dan menyandarkannya di sebatabg pohon. Rin menatap pria itu.

"Kau siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HHHAAAAHH!?  
#ups,, capslock nya kejepit, hehehe  
All (-author) sweatdropped

***Back to Story***

"Kau..tidak mengenalku?" Setelah mencerna pertanyaan singkat Rin yang cukup mengejutkan itu, akhirnya sepatah kata mampu keluar dari kerongkongannya. Perempuan dengan warna rambut sama dengan pemuda di depannya itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat siapa diriku.." Rin menjawab pelan. Pria itu menatap tidak percaya.

"Ri..n? Aku Len, aku…" Kata-kata Len tertahan sesaat di ujung lidahnya. Rin mrnunggu kelanjutan kata-kata pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku sepupumu. Kau tidak ingat?"

"Len?Sepupuku?" Rin kembali menatap manik ocean pemuda di depannya, seakan berusaha mencari informasi dari sana.

"Ugh..aku tidak ingat.." Rin meringis. Kepalanya terasa sakit.

Angin kembali berhembus, membaur dengan suara gemericik air sungai yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua.

"Hn, sudahlah." Len menatap Rin dan tersenyum.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, aku akan membantumu mengingatnya pelan-pelan." Len menepuk pundak Rin. Kemudian dia berdiri.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Langkah mereka menimbulkan suara gemerisik. Sesekali angin menerbangkan dedaunan yang telah menguning, menimbulkan aroma khas musim gugur. Rin menatap punggung lelaki yang berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

_`Siapa laki-laki ini? Meski aku tidak mengingat apa-apa, tapi aku merasa familiar dengannya." _Ujar Rin dalam hatinya.

Desauan angin kembali terdengar, menyisakan dingin yang cukup menusuk ke tulang. Rin memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa bicara. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah jalan yang terlalu lebar kalau disebut sebagai jalan setapak. Len tiba-tiba berhenti. Rin yang mengamatinya dari tadi menatap tidak mengerti.

Dan secara cepat pemuda yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Rin itu menarik tangan gadis yang bersamanya dengan kasar dan…

**BRUGH!**

Rin terjatuh di atas rerumputan. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terantuk batu akibat jatuh `mendadak` itu. Len, sosok yang tadi mendorongnya melompat dari ketinggian beberapa kaki ke tempat Rin terjatuh. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa ia duduk dengan tenang di samping Rin.

"Kau!Apa yang kau..mph.!" Len segera menutup mulut Rin sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ssstt..tenanglah." ia berbisik pada Rin, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding tanah yang berada tepat di belakang mereka. Len terlihat waspada hingga membuat Rin terpengaruh untuk ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba tanah disekitar mereka bergetar, butiran-butiran tanah berjatuhan. Dan tak lama kemudian Rin mendengar suara derap kuda. Bukan hanya seekor, tapi segerombolan kuda. Suara itu semakin lama semakin mendekat dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Dan tidak lama kemudian sepasukan kuda itu telah berderap tepat di atas mereka. Rin menahan nafasnya, ia merasa terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara, bahkan suara desahan nafasnya sendiri -yang seharusnya tidak mungkin terdengar-. Kemudian suara derap kuda itu makin lama semakin menjauh dan berlalulalu menghilang sama sekali. Len terlihat lega.

"I..itu?"

"Mereka pasukan dari Kerajaan Emirc." Jawab Len cepat sebelum pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Rin sempurna.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku bahkan belum melihat mereka ketika kau mendorongku."

"Aku dapat merasakannya." Len berdiri, dan berjalan menuju lapangan luas yang berada di depan mereka. Rin tidak menyadari kalu di depan mereka tadi adalah sebuah lapangan yang dipenuhi dengan rumput-rumput yang layu—karna kemarau. Lapangan yang sangat luas, dan langsung berbatasan dengan cakrawala. Tidak sadar Rin telah terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang baru itu dilihatnya.

"Hatsyyi!"

Len menoleh ke arah Rin yang sedang berusaha berdiri, tapi disaat yang sama ia juga berusaha menahan dingin dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia menatap gadis yang menghampirinya dengan tertatih-tatih itu.

"Kau sepertinya belum terbiasa dengan cuaca disini." Len memasangkan syalnya pada Rin dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Rin menatap pemuda itu bingung.

_`Apa maksudnya? Bukannya aku juga tinggal disini?`_ tapi tanya itu hanya disimpan Rin di dalam hatinya.

Len berbalik dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tengah lapangan rumput yang kosong. Ia erentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan.

"Endless Faith!"

Seberkas cahaya ungu timbul dari tengah lapangan. Semakin lama cahaya itu semakin besar dan membentuk setengah bola disana. Rin menghalangicahaya berlebihan masuk ke matanya dengan tangannya. Sesaat kemudian Rin merasa cahaya itu memudar dan hilang sama sekali. Rin membuka matanya , apa yang dilihatnya saat itu, cukup untuk membuatnya terperangah dan tidak percaya pada penglihatannya.

"I..ini..apa?" Rin tidak bias menyembunyikan keterkejutanya.

"Ini desaku. Disinilah aku tinggal." Rin masih belum percaya pada penglihatannya sendiri. Ia yakin beberapa detik yang lalu ini adalah sebuah lapangan kosong yang hanya di penuhi rumput-rumput kering. Bahkan tanaman semak pun tak ada. Tapi..bagaimana bias sekarang ada sebuah pedesaan disana?

Len menggamit tangan Rin dan membawanya memasuki desa itu. Disepanjang perjalanan, Rin bias melihat kegiatan penduduknya yang beragam. Pemuda yang sedang memotong-motong kayu. Sekelompok anak-anak yang bermain di beranda rumahnya. Dan ada beberapa ibi-ibu tampak sedang menyulam tidak jauh dari pintu rumah mereka.

Banyak dari mereka yang menyapa Len, juga tersenyum pada Rin. Rin membalas senyuman mereka dengan agak canggung. _Ternyata Len cukup dikenal , ya. _Rin tersenyum dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan yang tingginya hamper menyamai Len menghampiri mereka berdua –atau tepatnya Len-. Rambutnya panjang di bagian depann ya dan pendek di bagian belakang, juga berwarna hijau. Warna matanya senada dengan warna rambutnya. Wajahnya yang berbentuk bulat dihiasi oleh poni yang hampir menyentuh matanya.

"Konnichiwa, Kagami-san. Kamu dari mana saja?" perempuan itu bertanya dengan ia menggamit lengan Len, yang langsung ditepis oleh pemuda itu.

"Gumi, jangan biasakan memeluk tanganku seperti itu! Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali kan!?" kata Len kesal.

"Gomen ne, aku lupa. Jangan marah dong Len-kun." Len diam saja, Gumi berusaha menyajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Len. Kemudian pandangnya mendapati gadis di samping Len.

"siapa dia?" Tanya Gumi datar. Rin yang merasa dipandangi Gumi dengan deathglare merasa kikuk.

"dia sepupuku." Jawab Len singkat. Gumi tersenyum mendengar jawaban pemuda bermata biru itu. Ia kemudian berpindah tempat dari samping Len ke dekat Rin.

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Gumi Megpoid. Teman dekat Len." Gumi memperkenalkan diri,

"oh,,eh.. konnichiwa mo, watashi wa Rin desu." Gumi mengangguk mengerti

" Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Gumi pada Rin.

"a..ano.." Rin gugup sekaligus bingung. Karna dia sendiri tidak tau Len akan membawanya kemana.

"aku akan membawanya ke tempat Ketua. Untuk meminta izin agar Rin bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu." Len yang menjawab, tanpa menoleh. Yang hanya dibalas Gumi dngan "oh" singkat.

Len kemudian meghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah itu sekilas sama saja dengan rumah-rumah penduduk lainnya, rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu pohon oak. Tapi jika diamati lebih lama, kau akan merasakan charisma dari sang pemilik rumah. Hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Ketua, kau ada di dalam?" Len mengetuk pintu berpoles warna coklat tua di depannya.

Lama mereka menunggu, tapi tak ada `sesuatu` yang menyambut mereka. Len kembali mengetuk pintu itu dan memanggil sang pemilik rumah, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ketua, ini aku Len. Kau ada di dalam, kan?"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap kaki mendekati pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, dari sana muncul sesosok pria tua dengan kacamata bertengger di wajahnya. Jenggotnya panjang telah memutih, begitu juga kumis tipisnya. Lelaki tua yang dipanggil 'Ketua' oleh Len itu cukup(?) pendek. Tingginya bahkan tidak menyamai Rin -yang sudah pasti lebih pendek dari Gumi dan Len.

"Hohohoho.. akhirnya kau datang, Len-san." Pria tua itu tertawa sambil membuka pintunya lebar. Alisnya yang memutih ikut bergerak-gerak karena gerakan matanya yang semakin menyipit. Len menatapnya kesal.

"Kiyoteru-sama, apa kau pura-pura tidur lagi?"

**Siiingg….  
#hening**

"Hohoho,, tentu saja tidak. Seorang ketua yang baik tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Hohoho…"

"Tapi tawamu itu malah menunjukkan hal sebaliknya." Jawab Len dingin. Ia kemudian menerobos memasuki rumah itu tanpa permisi, yang diikuti oleh Gumi dan Rin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Masuk rumah orang seenaknya saja!"

Len tidak menghiraukan hardikan dari sang pemilik rumah. Pemuda itu segera duduk di atas kursi yang tidak jauh darinya -yang lagi-lagi tanpa permisi- diikuti oleh Gumi yang kemudian duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan Rin hanya bingung. Ia memang tidak ingat apa-apa, tapi ia yakin tidak pernah melakukan hal sembrono seperti itu. Kiyoteru menatap Rin yang masih berdiri dengan kebingungannya.

"Oh, Nona manis, silahkan duduk." Rin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Ia kemudian duduk di kursi yang terpisah dengan Gumi dan Len.

"jadi begini caramu memperlakukan kami?" Tanya Len tidak suka.

"Hohohoho,, anak perempuan yang manis memang harus diperlakukan dengan manis juga. Hohohoho…" Jawab si Ketua tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak kalah manis dari dia!" Gumi terlihat cemburu.

"Tapi kau terlalu 'liar', sedangkan dia masih lugu. Hohohoh…"

"Huh!" wajah gumi memerah menahan kesal sekaligus malu.

Setelah percakapan yang tidak jelas itu selesai, Len kemudian mengambil sebuah kantong sebesar kepalan tangan dari ikatan pinggangnya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam dan mengeluarkan seekor kelinci yang cukup gemuk dari sana. Rin terkejut, _kantong apa itu?_

"Hanya ada ini, Hiyama-sama. Di musim gugur memang tidak ada tanaman yang bias diharapkan." Len menyerahkan kelinci itu pada Kiyoteru-sama.

"Hohohoho.. kelinci yang sehat. Aku akan memanggangnya nanti." Kakek tua itu kembali tertawa. Ia meletakkan kelinci yang tidak sadarkan diri itu tidak jauh dari kaki kursi yang didudukinya.

"Ketua, aku ingin minta izin agar Ketua membiarkan dia -Len menunjuk Rin- untuk tinggal disini sementara waktu. Dia Rin, sepupuku dari pulau seberang." Jelas Len sambil memperkenalkan Rin.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Ketua pada Rin. Rin gelagapan.

"A-ano.."

"Dia kehilangan ingatannya, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu kecelakaan padanya sebelum ia pingsan."

"Jadi bagaimana kau bias menemukannya?"

"Aku menemukannya pingsan di tengah hutan ketika mencari makanan." Ketua manggut-manggut sambil mengelus-elus janggutnya.

"Tidakkah lebih baik jika ia dipulangkan ke tempatnya?" Len menatap Rin yang masih setia mendengarkan mereka, kemudian Len kembali menatap Ketua.

"Aku tidak mungkin memulangkannya dengan selamat, pasukan dari Kerajaan Emirc masih berpatroli. Waktu tercepat yang bias aku pastikan adalah awal musim dingin nanti." Jelas Len dengan hati-hati.

"Kalau kau mengkhawatirkannya karena kemampuanmu, aku bisa mengutus Megopoid –san untuk menyertaimu." Wajah Len memerah menahan kesal ketika ia mendengar kata-kata orang tua di depannya.

"Aku.."

"Kau juga tau bukan itu maksudnya, Ketua. Apa Kiyoteru-sama sudah melupakan peraturan tidak tertulis tentang Musim Gugur?" Gumi memotong kata-kata Len, pemuda honeyblonde itu kemudian menatap Gumi geram.

"Baiklah, aku izinkan." Gumi dan Rin saling melempar senyum. Sedangkan Len menatap keluar dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Terimakasih Ketua." Jawab Rin sumringah.

"Hohohoho… sama-sama."

"Megpoid-san, bawalah Rin keluar. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Ketua. " Gumi menatap Len, Perempuan hijau itu merasa bersalah padanya karna telah memotong kata-katanya.

"baik. Ayo, Rin." Rin mengangguk dan mengikuti Gumi keluar, meninggalkan Len dan Ketua dalam ketegangan disana. 

**~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

Asuka : krrr… zzZZ #tertidur

Rin : #menatap Asuka *tersenyum tipis  
pasti lelah ya Asuka-chan..  
#menatap monitor yang sedang menyala  
#kembali tersenyum

Len : #melihat Rin  
ada apa?

Rin : #terkejut  
e-etto.. bukan apa-apa. Huh!  
#berlalu

Len : ada apa dengannya? #bingung

Asuka : hemm..disclaimer jangan lupa.. nyem..

Len : #sweatdrop  
bahkan waktu tidur pun masih mikirin ff. Dasar!

**~DISCLAIMER~**

**Vocaloid is belong to Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**-WARNING!—**

**Fic ini mengandung EYD yang belum sempurna, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC, dan ada (sedikit) unsur gaje.**

** Membaca fic ini berlebihan bisa mengakibatkan penasaran(?), sweatdrop gk jelas, dan facepalm di tempat.**

**Note : disini ada beberapa penggambaran tokoh yang tidak sesuai dengan karakter aslinya, seperti warna mata dan rambut. I hope it's not a problem for you.**

**_**

_

~~Happy Reading and Enjoy it~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gumi dan Rin berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa. Beberapa orang menyapa, dan Gumi memperkenalkan Rin pada mereka. Setelah itu berbincang beberapa saat kemudian pergi jalan-jalan lagi. Tapi Rin lebih banyak mendengarkan daripada ikut bercerita ketika ia memperkenalkannya pada teman-temannya. Lama-lam Gumi merasa bosan, ia melirik Rin.

"bagaimana kau bias pingsan di hutan?" Gumi mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"aku tidak tahu." Suara Rin terdengar pelan.

"benar juga, kau kan lupa ingatan. Pertanyaanku memang bodoh." Gumi menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya. Rin hanya tersenyum.

"oh ya, kenapa Rin-chan menurut saja dibawa Len-kun kesini? Apa kau tidak takut dia akan mencelakakanmu? Rin-chan kan tidak ingat apa-apa?" Rin tampak berfikir mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kemudian ia mulai menjawab.

"Hmm..aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi aku merasa Len itu familiar, aku tidak berfikir kalau Len itu orang jahat. Lagipula.." kata-katanya terhenti sesaat. Gumi masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Rin.

"..aku percaya padanya.." jawab Rin lembut. Ia tersenyum pada Gumi yang tertegun menatapnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Rin heran karna merasa lawan bicaranya tidak menanggapi kata-katanya. Gumi gelagapan.

"a-ano.. ahahaha, bukan apa-apa." Rin memiringkan kepalanya heran. Tiba-tiba gadis bersurai honeyblond itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"wah.." Rin secara reflex mengucapkannya ketika ia melihat lapangan luas tanpa batas dihadapannya. Rumput-rumput liar yang telah layu memberikan warna jingga keemasan pada tanah luas itu. Beberapa kali angina menerpa wajah Rin, membuat perempuan bermata carmine itu menggigil.

"kenapa?" Tanya Gumi heran. Ia tidak melihat hal yang istimewa dari tanah kosong dihadapannya itu.

"aku yakin ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan musim gugur. Aku merasa ini sangat indah." Jawab Rin tersenyum sambil memperhatikan lapangan itu. Gumi hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"oh, apa itu?" Rin berseru, membuat Gumi segera melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Rin. Gadis hijau itu memicingkan matanya dan mendapati sebuah siluet di perbatasan cakrawala dan tanah lapang itu. Gumi tersenyum.

"itu Gedung Sejarah."

"gedung sejarah? Apa itu?" Tanya Rin penasaran.

"seperti namanya, itu adalah tempat yang menyimpan data-data tentang desa ini, kelahiran maupun kematian yang terjadi di tempat ini. Asal mula desa ini , dan juga kejadian-kejadian penting yang pernah terjadi menyangkut desa, ini semua tersimpan disana." Rin manggut-manggut.

"boleh bertanya?" Tanya Rin kemudian. Gumi menoleh. Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Gumi, Rin segera meluncurkan pertanyaannya.

"dari tadi kau selu mengatakan 'desa ini'. Apa desa ini tidak punya nama?" Gumi tersenyum tipis kemudian ia menatap jauh, melewati waktu, seakan perhatiannya tidak berada disana sekarang.

"desa ini memang tidak punya nama."

"kenapa?" Rin heran. Gadis bermarga Megpoid kembali menunjukkan senyumannya.

"kau tahu? Seseorang yang memberikan kami kehidupan di desa ini, setiap kali ditanyakan tentang hal itu, ia selalu berkata "aku tidak akan memberikannya nama..""

""..karna aku tidak bias menggambarkan kehangatan yang diberikan desa ini kepadaku dengan kata-kata, jadi biarlah orang lain menaksirkannya sendiri.""

Seorang lelaki berkulit putih tersenyum pada mereka. Dia tinggi. Rambutnya berwarna hijau, sama seperti Gumi, tapi potongannya lebih pendek dari pada rambut Gumi -tentu saja.

"Gumiya!Kau terlalu sering memotong pembicaraan orang lain!" kata Gumi gemas. Lelaki denagn bola mata yang juga sama dengan Gumi itu pun hanya cengengesan. Kemudian ia menatap Rin.

"kau Rin sepupunya Kagamine-san ya?"

"i-iya." Rin mengangguk.

"Len-san sudah menceritakannya padaku." Rin hanya tersenyum mengerti.

"kapan?" tanay Gumi ingin tahu.

"tadi ada rapat singkat di rumah ketua, aku bertemu dengan Len-san disana. Dan ia menceritakannya padaku."

"rapat apa?" Tanya Gumi penuh selidik. Gumiya hanya tersenyum.

"bukan apa-apa. Hanya rapat musim gugur." Kali ini Gumi hanya ber'oh' ria.

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengutip kata-kata itu?" Tanya Gumiya, menatap dua gadis itu bergantian.

"Rin-chan bertanya kenapa desa ini tidak memiliki nama." Gumi tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban itu.

"kalau boleh tau, itu kata-kata siapa?" kali ini Rin yang bertanya.

"itu adalah kata-kata Dewi Kehidupan desa ini." Jawab Gumiya sambil tersenyum. Rin menatapnya.

'_apa pemuda ini kelebihan senyum ya? Dari tadi senyumnya dibagi-bagi terus.'_

"kalau ia berkata seperti itu, jadi bagaimana orang dari luar desa ini menyebut desa ini?"

"biasanya sih dipanggil sebagai Desa Tanpa Nama. Tapi Kerajaan Emirc menyebutnya sebagai Desa Penyihir." Jawab Gumi serius.

"Desa Sihir? Kenapa?"Rin tidak mengerti.

"Kau ini! Meski pun lupa ingatan, tapi bukankah terlalu parah jika kau sendiri tidak mengetahuinya? Kau ini bagian dari keturunan penyihir, kan?" Gumiya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang memang gatal, ia terlihat gusar.

"a-a-APA!? Klan penyihir?" Rin tidak percaya.

"gzz.. apa Len tidak salah mengenalimu sebagai sepupunya?" pemuda bermarga Gumo itu semakin kesal. Gumi menatapnya kesal.

"apa kau fikir Len-kun akan salah?" Gumi marah.

"bukan begitu. Tapi.."

"ingt ya, Gumo-san. Meski pun ia tidak mengenali dirinya, tapi apa mungkin Rin bisa melewati portal menuju desa ini jika ia bukan anggota dari klan penyihir?" Gumi memotong kata-kata Gumiya. Lelaki itu terdiam.

"go-gomen, ne.. aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian berdebat." Rin merasa bersalah.

"sudahlah Rin-chan, ini bukan salahmu. Hanya orang-orang yang tidak berotak yang tidak mengerti keadaanmu." Gumi menghibur Rin.

"kau menyindirku ya, Megpoid-san?" Gumiya marah.

"tidak. Aku kan bilang orang yang tidak berotak." Jawab Gumi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"tapi kenapa aku merasa kau menunjukkan kata-kata itu untukku?" gumo jadi bingung sendiri.

"wah, itu pasti karna kau memang tidak punya otak." Gumi berasumsi sendiri dengan wajah yang dipolos-poloskan. Rin berusaha menahan tawa.

"Gumi..kau!" hampir saja sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Gumi, tapi perempuan berambut hijau itu segera menghindar.

"hehehe.. daripada marah, lebih baik kau menjelaskan jenis-jenis sihir pada Rin, mungkin ia bias mengingat sesuatu." Gumi 'mulai' serius.

"kau saja, aku ada urusan." Gumiya berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"urusan apa?" tanya Gumi setengah berteriak.

"kau lupa? Aku ini penyihir musim gugur." Jawab Gumiya tanapa menoleh. Gumi hanya menghela nafas.

"penyihir musim gugur?" Rin menatap Gumi, seakan meminta penjelasan. Gumi mengangguk. Ia kembali mengajak Rin untuk kembali berjalan sambil menjelaskan pertanyaan Rin tadi.

"di desa ini ada beberapa jenis penyihir. Yang pertama, penyihir istimewa. Penyihir ini mempunyai satu siohir yang selalu aktif meski pun ia tidak membutuhkannya. Tapi ketika ia mengucapkan mantra, maka sihir itu akan semakin kuat dari biasanya. Yang kedua, penyihir musim. Penyihir jenis ini hanya bias menggunakan sihirnya pada satu musim saja. Seperti Gumiya, ia disebut sebagai penyihir musim gugur karena sihirnya hanya bias digunakan saat musim gugur. Penyihir musim memiliki sihir yang berbeda tergantung musimnya."

Gumi menarik nafas, kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"kemudian prajurit penyihir, ini adalah penyihir jenis petarung. Sihirnya hanya bias digunakan untuk bertarung. Yang terakhir, penyihir medis. Seperti namanya, sihir ini digunakan untuk keperluan medis. Diantara semua jenis sihir, sihir medis adalh sihir terlemah, karna penyihir medis hanya bias menggunakan sihirnya satu kali dalam sehari."

Gumi mengakhiri penjelasannya, Rin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba Gumi menghentikan langkahnya.

"kita sudah sampai. Selamat datang di gedung sejarah." Gumi tersenyum lebar.

Bangunan yang cukup besar. Ukurannya sekitar delapan kali ukuran rumah penduduk yang dilihat Rin ketika berkeliling tadi. Rin menyentuh dindingnya.

'_campuran lumpur dan batu? Apa kuat?"_

"kuat kok, kan ada campuran sihirnya juga." Kata Gumi, seakan bias membaca isi hati Rin. Mata carmine nya menatap Gumi.

"mau apa kita kesini?" tanyanya heran.

"melihat databasenya Len-kun." Gumi tersenyum.

"untuk?"

"tentu saja untuk mencari data tentang keluargamu. Jika kau dan Len-kun adalah sepupumu, seharusnya ada sedikit data tentangmu tercatat disini." Gumi menghampiri pintu besar itu dan membuka kuncinya.

**KLEK**

**~TBC~**

.

.

.

.

Asuka : hoahmm.. #bangun tidur

Eh, lho? Siapa yang posting UV chapter ke-2 , nih? #bigung

Len : #lewat #liat Asuka kebingungan

Ada apa Asuka-chan?

Asuka : #masih ngotak-atik komputernya

Gk tau nih, waktu aku cek, kok chapter ke -2 nya UV udah di post? Padahal sebelumnya kan masih belum di-save?

Len : hemm,, masa sih? #mendekat ke arah Asuka.

Oh, iya coba tanya Rin.

Asuka : #menatap Len tidak mengerti

Apa hubungannya sama Rin?

Rin : #tiba-tiba lewat

Jangan nuduh orang sembarangan! Siapa juga yang mau mem-posting cerita gitua-an?

Len : #sweatdrop #mind: dasar tsundere!

Asuka : #masih bingung

Miku : abaikan dialog diatas, sekarang, mind to RnR? #senyum manis

Readers : #mind:sejak kapan nih makhluk ada disini?

Miku : #deathglare readers

Readers : kaboor..!

Asuka : au ah,,, krrr… zzZZ #kembali tidur


	3. Chapter 3

Asuka : Hey hey minna-san! Ketemu lagi nih sama Asuka. Gimana, gimana, ceritanya buat penasaran gk?

Reader s : haah!? Maksu loe? Ya jelas lah! Baka! #timpuk author

Asuka : Heheheh,, jangan marah-matah dong, ini Asuka juga kesulitan buat nagtur waktu, habisnya..

Readers : apaan?

Asuka : lagi males ngetik.

Readers : #deathglare author

Asuka : eh.. hahahah.. lupakan itu, ya? Nih lanjutannya udah update, silahka dibaca

**~~DISCLAIMER~~**

VOCALOID IS NOT MY OWN, BUT YAMAHA CORPORATION AND CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA

**~WARNING~**

Lihat sendiri aja deh..

~~**HAPPY READING & ENJOY IT~~**

Normal POV

"ayo masuk!" Gumi tersenyum ramah, ia mendahului Rin dan masuk lebih dulu. Rin mengikutinya dan perlahan mulai melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"ini dia!" Gumi tiba-tiba hadir di hadapan Rin dengan dua obor menyala, membuat perempuan berjepit rambut itu secara reflex mundur beberapa langkah. Terkejut.

"hahaha, aku mengagetkanmu ya? Gomen, ne." ucap Gumi sambil menyerahkan sebuah obor kepada Rin, yang kemudian diterima gadis itu dengan senyum aku-baik-baik-saja nya.

Setelah itu Gumi mempersilahkan Rin masuk. Gadis hijau itu lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menguncinya. Rin menoleh cepat.

"kenapa dikunci?" tanyanya heran. Gumi hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"ssstt..! jalanlah." Gumi memberikan perintah dengan suara berbisik. Rin hanya menurutinya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

Rin berjalan sambil terus menerangi sekelilingnya dengan cahaya redup dari obor yang dipegangnya.

'_ruangan yang cukup luas' _batinnya menggumam_  
_

Ia berjalan dan merasa aneh karna ruangan sebesar itu hanya bersisi lemari-lemari kecil yang terbuat dari potongan-potongan kayu oak yang diampelas kasar. Selain itu tidak ada lagi benda yang berada diruangan itu.

Tapi kemudian ketika ia mulai mendekati salah satu dari lemari-lemari itu, pandangnya mendapati dinding yang mendapat penerangan dari obor yang dipegangnya. Bukan hanya karna itu "dinding" membuat Rin tertarik, tapi karna sesuatu yang ada pada dinding itu.

_`sebuah denah?'_

"itu denah desa ini." Gumi yang berada dibelakang Rin segera menjelaskan.

"oh.." hanya itu reaksi Rin.

"selain denah tempat, itu juga denah waktu." Jelas Gumi lagi.

"denah waktu?"

"ya."

"maksudnya, denah yang juga mengurutkan kejadian-kejadian penting yang pernah terjadi di desa ini berdasarkan waktunya."

Author : oh,berarti mirip dengan timeline faceb**k, dong.

Gumi : yah, begitulah.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"SEJAK KAPAN LOE DISINI!?" teriak Gumi histeris.

Asuka : hehehe, sejak tadi #garuk dahi

"PERGI GAK!?" Suara Gumi tetap tinggi

Asuka : iya, iya #mind:galak amat sih.

oke, Back to Story

"berarti disini dijelaskan juga tentang asal mula desa ini dan penduduk-penduduk awalnya?" Tanya Rin tanpa menoleh pada Gumi. Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"yaah,, bisa dibilang begitu."

"hemm?" Rin menatapnya heran.

"kau akan mengerti maksudku kalau melihat denah di dekat pintu tadi." Rin yang tidak mendapat jawaban pasti dari Gumi terpaksa mundur kembali untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Setelah berjalan hampir mencapai pintu, Rin menghentikan langkahnya.

"ini apa?" Tanya nya dengan heran(lagi). Gumi tersenyum tipis.

Gambar yang ditunjukkan Rin adalah sebuah gambaran yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut gambar. Itu hanya sebuah coretan abstrak yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

"yaah,, ini adalah awal dari segalanya tentang desa ini." Jawab Gumi santai. Atau terlalu santai? Tapi sang penanya sudah tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Gumi lagi. Ia terpaku menatap gambaran abstrak itu. Gumi yang merasa aneh dengan tindakan Rin mulai menggoyangkan bahu gadis itu.

"Rin?"

"…"

"Ri..n?"

Gumi berkali-kali memanggil nama gadis berambut honeybonde itu, tapi berkali-kali juga ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Bahkan ia sudah mengoyangkan bahunya untuk menyadarkannya. Tapi Rin tetap tidak bergeming. Gadis bermarga Megpoid itu mulai cemas.

"Rin, kau baik-baik saja?" suaranya mulai meninggi.

**BRUUK!**

Rin terjatuh berlutut di lantai. Obor yang dari tadi dipegangnya langsung padam ketika jatuh.

"Rin! Rin, kau baik-baik saja?" Gumi semakin khawatir melihat keadaan sepupu sahabatnya itu. Ia berlutut dihadapan Rin. Yang kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"..ah, kau.." suara Rin terdengar sangat pelan. Gumi menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Rin. Tapi ia hanya diam.

"..Rin?.."

"..kenapa kau masih disini? Kupikir kau sudah ke neraka bersamaku?.." Rin bukannya menyahut malah mengatakan hal yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan apa pun.

**PLAKK!**

Gumi yang tidak mengerti segera menampar Rin. Gadis bermata carmine itu langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya setelah ditampar Gumi.

"..eh, ada apa, Gumi-san?..Ughh! kepalaku sakit" Rin meringis sambil meremas kepalanya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" untuk kesekian kalinya Gumi bertanya pada Rin.

"ayo kita pulang." kata Gumi seraya membantu Rin berdiri.

"jangan, kita kan harus melihat database Len-san?" Rin mencegahnya.

"tapi..."

"mumpung kita lagi disini, kenapa tidak langsung saja? Bukankah kau sebenarnya dilarang membawa orang lain kesini? Kita mungkin tidak akan punya kesempatan yang sama seperti ini lagi lain kali." Rin bersikeras. Gumi menatapnya semakin tidak mengerti.

"..bagaimana kau bisa tahu.. tentang hal itu…?" Rin tersentak. Ia sendiri bingung.

"…ah, ano.."

"..kau sebenarnya berasal dari desa ini.. kan?" suara Gumi sangat kecil, tapi masih cukup terdengar oleh Rin.

"etto,, itu.. urggh..!" Rin kembali memegang kepalanya. Denyutan dikepalanya terasa semakin menyiksa.

"Rin..!" Gumi kemudian tanpa bertanya lebih banyak, segera membawanya keluar. Ia memapahnya dan membuka pintu dengan susah payah. Tapi pintu itu tidak terkunci, Gumi tertegun.

'_bukannya tadi aku sudah menguncinya?'_

dan bertepatan dengan itu sosok maskulin yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Len..kun.."

"..ada apa kau membawanya kemari, Megpoid-san?"

"T-Tidak, aku hanya.."

Len tanpa banyak kata segera menarik Rin dari Gumi.

"lain kali aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Gumi." Kemudian Len langsung membawa tubuh Rin yang tidak sadarkan diri. Meninggalkan Gumi menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

"ugh.." Rin tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Kosong. Ia mulai duduk di ranjang yang digunakannya dan akan turun ketika sebuah suara menyapanya.

"kau sudah bangun?"

Rin menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang yang tinggi dan berambut putih sedang membawa sebuah nampan.

"eh,, uhm.. yeah.." Rin menjawab ragu.

"ini dimana?" Rin kemudian bertanya setelah keheningan menyapa mereka berdua.

"di rumahku. Len membawamu kesini. Sepertinya kau tidak sadarkan diri karna kelelahan." Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan itu.

"mencari seseorang?" orang yang diyakini Rin sebagai pemuda itu bertanya lembut.

"e-etto..len-kun dimana, eh..?" Rin menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Piko. Aku Utatane Piko."

"hem.. Utatane-san, apa kau tau dimana Len-kun?"

"dia pergi ke rumah Donchou-sama setelah mengantarkanmu kesini…"

**KLEK! KREET**

"Rin, kau baik-baik saja?" seorang pria berambut hijau yang tadi siang ditemuinya dilapangan rumput -Gumiya- muncul dari balik pintu.

"Gumo-san?" Piko menatapnya datar.

"ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"jangan salah sangka, aku kesini karena Len-kun memintaku untuk menjemput Rin. Dia sedang ada urusan, jadi aku menggantikannya."

Piko diam saja, ia kemudian sibuk dengan urusannya. Membiarkan Gumiya memasuki ruangan itu dan menghampiri Rin.

"kau bisa berjalan, bukan?" Rin hanya mengangguk. Ia meraih tangan Gumiya yang terulur untuk menolongnya.

"baiklah, kami pergi, **medicianholic**." Gumiya pamit sambil memberikan senyumannya sarkastiknya pada pemuda berambut putih itu. Piko hanya melirik sekilas dan evil smirk terukir sangat jelas diwajahnya.

"pergilah, **penyihirmusimgugur-sialan**!"

Di pelipis Gumiya tampak berkedut empat sudut siku-siku.

"a-apa!?" lelaki hijau lumut itu menatapnya berang.

"emangnya siapa yang duluan? HAHH!?"

Gumiya menggumam tidak jelas. tapi emang benar kan dia duluan yang nyari gara-gara?

"huh! ya sudah!" tanpa banyak bacot lagi pemuda hijau lumut itu segera keluar dari ruangan -atau tepatnya rumah Piko- itu dengan menuntun Rin.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Len, Rin dan Gumiya hanya terdiam. bukannya Rin sok cuek ato apa, dia hanya merasa canggung untuk memulai pertanyaan dengan pemuda di sampingnya saat ini. Yah, tapi keheningan itu tidak akan berlangsung lama, kita akan buat Gumiya Gumo untuk memulai percakapan. Oke? Deal!

"hemm, Rin-san.. sebenarnya tadi apa yang terjadi?" Gumiya bertanya to the point tanpa basa-basi lagi. Rin memiringkan wajahnya menatap Gumiya, dari ekspresinya jelas kalau perempuan ini juga tidak tau apa-apa.

"aku juga tidak tau. seingatku Gumi-san membawaku ke Gedung Sejarah.."

"N-Nani!?" tanya Gumiya tidak percaya. Rin hanya mengangguk ragu melihat ekspresi terkejut Gumiya.

"nande?" Gumiya yang segera menyadari bahwa gadis di depannya itu menjadi terkejut karenanya hanya menyengir lebar.

"ah~,,bukan apa-apa..ahahaha." Suara tawa yang tidak mirip dengan tawa terdengar aneh ketika Gumiya yang tertawa.

'_jadi itukah sebabnya..?' _bisik Gumiya dalam batinnya.

Keheningan kembali menyergap.

Dan akhirnya tibalah mereka di rumah Len. Rumah itu sama saja seperti rumah di sekitarnya. mungil dan terbuat dari kayu pohon oak.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Gumiya mengetuk pintu itu perlahan. dan terdengar suara seseorang yang akan menyambut mereka dari dalam. tapi tidak seperti yang diharapkan, -bukan seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde dan iris aqua yang menyambut mereka- melainkan yang menyambut mereka adalah seorang wanita berambut hijau lumut dengan warna iris yang sama yang muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"lho, Megpoid-san?" tanya Gumiya heran. Rin tidak kalah bingung.

'_aku fikir_ _Gumo-san_ _membawaku ke rumah Len-san?'_

"ha'i, ayo masuk, Rin-chan." tanpa memikirkan tatapan bingung dua orang yang baru datang itu, Gumi segera mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam -sebelum udara membuat mereka menjadi lebih beku lagi.

"lalu?" tanya Gumiya tanpa basa-basi setelah menyesap teh herbal yang disediakan Gumi.

"apa?" Gumi malah balik bertanya.

"Len-kun ada dimana?" kali ini Rin yang bertanya.

"oh, dia pergi ditugaskan Danchou ke luar desa." jawab Gumi santai.

"kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Gumiya lagi.

"bukan apa-apa, aku hanya mengunjungi rumahnya untuk meminta maaf karna kejadian tadi, tapi kemudian dia malah menyuruhku menunggu Rin disini." jawab Gumi pelan.

"oh,"

.

.

.

Dan keheningan kembali menyapa.

.

.

.

"hemm, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ini sudah waktunya untukku 'bertugas'. Ja~" Gumiya beranjak dari kursinya, dan tanpa menunggu para gadis itu menyahutnya, ia langsung ngeloyor pergi.

_'bertugas?' _batin Rin heran. Dia memang sudah tau jenis-jenis sihir dari yang pernah dijelaskan Gumi padanya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tau apa saja tugas masing-masing Penyihir secara rincinya.

Gumi yang melihat Rin berfikir tersenyum tipis.

"ada apa, Rin-chan?" Rin yang ditanya mendadak itu tersentak, lalu menggeleng cepat.

"ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa.." dan membalas senyuman Gumi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Megpoid-san?" Gumi yang dari tadi gelisah segera tersadar dengan pertanyaan Rin.

"eh,,ahahaha kentara banget ya?" Gumi tertawa sumbang, Rin hanya mengangguk ragu.

"tidak.." Gumi terdiam sesaat, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan.

"hemm.. sebenarnya, Rin.."

**~TBC~**

Duuh,, gomen,ne..

ini benar-benar diluar rencanaku buat mengupdate selama ini. honto ni gomen ne QAQ

trus, ceritanya ini (setelah aku baca ulang) ternyata masih (sangat) absurd, belum ketahuan apa konflik sebenarnya. #atoemangalurnyakelambatan?

tapi di chapter selanjutna Asuka bakal usahain buat memperjelas konflik dan akan berusaha lebih cepat lagi. sekali lagi, maafin Asuka, ya?

finally, mind to review? :)


End file.
